


No Radio

by Estirose



Category: Starman (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some downsides to Scott's life. Actually, it's mostly downsides. (Post-series fic, set 1987)</p>
<p>Written for fandomweekly on Dreamwidth in the challenge "Traveling".</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Hope is from my fic "Not A Hope".

Scott looked up as Hope suddenly laughed. "What?" he asked. He liked talking to Hope a lot - she was sweet and kind, even if she didn't stop talking when someone got to know her. That being said, they'd been having an unusually quiet lunch, as she was studing one of her textbooks for an afternoon test. He'd kept her company out of habit.

"Those guys out in the grass!" Hope pointed, and Scott turned around to see three guys walk past the library, clearly listening to some kind of rhythm as they moved their arms in weird ways.

"Yeah, they look weird." Scott said, and Hope's laugh was replaced by a confused look. "What are they doing?"

"You know, the Bangles' 'Walk Like an Egyptian'!" She hummed a song, which Scott recognized from the radio. "You haven't seen the video? I love this song, it's my fave!"

"Nope." He gave her an apologetic grin.

"Yeah, I guess if you travel a lot, you're, like, not up on the latest and greatest." Hope gave him a sigh and a mock-pout, and then returned to her studying.

Hope was like so many others - she only saw the romantic side of traveling around. She didn't understand what it was like to live in motel rooms, or run-down apartments, or even sleep on the streets sometimes. Any time he seemed to get comfortable, Fox always showed up. Eventually, his time at Asa Gray High School and his friendship with Hope would come to an end, and he'd have to move on.

And Hope, like everybody else, would probably never understand why.


End file.
